Yomi North Calamity
by minickyy
Summary: After work Mai gets a call from a friend from middle school and was asked to come back to her hometown because the class 3-3 calamity has started again. She takes a few weeks off of work and goes to help this friend but on the same day she leaves Naru gets a call from Yomiyama North Middle School's principal for help. What happens when SPR finds out Mai's biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or Another.**_

 **Chapter 1**

In a reasonable size office in Shibuya just above a café sits a teenage girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sorting paperwork from the past few cases her and the team have been on in the past few weeks while two other occupants of the second floor office building are in separate offices across the room. One of them happens to be a narcissistic black haired young man who happens to own the company while the other is a Chinese male in his early to mid twenties who happens to be the first males assistant.

The female is sixteen year old Mai Taniyama the secretary for the company (which is called Shibuya Psychic Research) who is hiding more from her colleagues than any of them think. The owner of the company is called Kazuya Shibuya but is known by his workers as either Naru or as his real name Oliver Davis a famous paranormal investigator and scientist from England. The assistants name is Koujo Lin he is the silent and mysterious type, but he does warm up to those he likes.

Mai finished sorting the paperwork and got up and walked over to the kitchen and began making tea before walking back over to her desk and gathering her things.

She winced when she checked her phone and noticed that she missed about eight phone calls and has about thirty unanswered texts all pretty much saying call Kouichi. She sighed making a mental note to call him on her way home as she walked back to the kitchen to see the tea was ready. She poured two cups and walks over to Lin's Cav- I mean office. Lin's Office. Mai knocked on the door before she entered walking over to the desk where the silent man sat typing on his computer.

"Hey Lin, I have some tea for you. And I also wanted to let you know I will be leaving momentarily as I finished my work and my shift just ended." She informed the man who nodded in thanks and as a way to show he had heard what she had said.

She left his office and walked over to her boss's office and knocked hearing a 'come in' she entered walking over to the desk of this room and placing the tea down before she waited for some sort of grateful response.

"I know that I am handsome Mai but you don't need to stare." Naru said smirking slightly at the brunette in front of him.

Said brunette blushed slightly. "I was waiting for a thank you, or some form of it!" She exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "And my shift is done and I finished my filing so I am leaving for the night."

Naru nodded and Mai turned around and left out of the room shutting the door behind her. She grabbed her bag pulling her cellphone out and leaving the office. As she left the building she typed in a familiar number while walking down the sidewalk.

'Hello?' A male voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kouichi. You and the other two decided to try and contact me while I was at work. What is so incredibly important it couldn't wait for a few more hours or minutes from when the last text was sent?" The brunette said getting straight to the point beginning to feel slightly scared of the answer.

'Sorry about that Mei but it is an emergency.' Kouichi said softly with a sigh which made her listen closer to what he was saying. 'I hate to say this but 'it' has started again this year."

Mai/Mei stiffened. "You don't mean the calamity do you?" She asked cautiously and had to take a few nervous deep breaths as she already knew the answer she just didn't want it confirmed.

'Yes that, and before you say anything else, yes we know that it shouldn't be happening again this year but it is happening. And the reason we were all trying to contact you is because we were asked to gather everyone who helped stop it last year in hopes we can stop it again.' He said his tone of voice suggested he is apologizing for bringing this up.

"I will be there tomorrow sometime in the morning. Is there anything else I should know before I come?" She asked seriously paying careful attention to keeping her voice neutral.

'Yeah I am pretty sure the principal hired some ghost hunting group to come this year because his daughter is in this years class.' Kouichi said with a sigh.

"I am not all that surprised." She confessed honestly. "Anyway, I will call you when I get there. See you tomorrow."

'See you then Mei and have a safe trip.' He said softly before hanging up.

Mai sighed before calling Naru.

'Mai?' A stoic voice asked answering the phone. The voice had a hint of curiosity in it.

"Hey Naru. There was an emergency and I need a few weeks off..." She said softly trailing off she just hoped he understood that she couldn't get out of it.

'What is so important that you have to leave for a few weeks?' Her eyes widened as she thought she heard what sounded like concern in his voice.

"Well... That's a bit complicated." She began. "Well do you remember during the Urado case how I said I lived with a teacher for a bit after my mother died?" She waits until she hears his agreement to her claim before continuing. "Well... uh... they got into an accident and are hurt. And I was asked to come help them out and I couldn't just say no to him." She heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

'Go on Mai you can have off for as long as you need.' Naru said making the brunette smile slightly.

"Thanks Naru see you in a few weeks." She said sighing relieved as she hung up and continued on towards her apartment to pack for Yomiyama.

'Well I am going back sooner than expected.' She thought before going into the bathroom and taking her wig off and her contacts out. 'Well time to be Mei again.' She thought sadly as she took in her reflection with pain in her crimson eye before she turned around and left her bathroom heading towards her room to begin packing.

The ravenette sighed softly as she got to her room and packed a few outfits that went well with how she truly looked before she put them in a small suitcase. She did not need many clothes as she had many back in her old house that would still fit as she has not grown since she left. As she packed she looked up ontop of her dresser where she kept her pictures. The first one she saw was one of her and her mother, the next was of her and the S.P.R. crew, the next was of her with the three she survived the curse with, and the last one was of her and her sister.

A tear escaped the girl's crimson eye before she turned away from the picture and quickly finished up with packing. She got ready for bed slowly as she was not looking forward to the next day. As she settled down a feeling of nervousness settled itself in her stomach as a thought ran through her head. 'Kouichi said something about a ghost hunting group? Which one?' She hoped it was not the one she worked for, but she also wanted it to be them as she knew them to not be fakes, but she did not want them to find out who she truly is.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello everyone. It has been almost two years since I promised to rewrite this story. For that I apologize as I had lost inspiration for my stories until now. I hope you like the edited version. If you are new to the story let me know what you think, and if you aren't new let me know what your thoughts are about the changes to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning in the SPR office._

After Mai took a few weeks off Naru called Yasuhara Osamu a seventeen year old soon to be high school graduate from high school to fill in for her.

"So... Boss why did Mai call off for a while? It doesn't sound like her to call off for a few weeks at a time out of nowhere." The teen who wore glasses asked his boss who is only a few months older than himself.

"She told me that she needed to go help her old teacher who took her in after her mother died because they got injured." The indigo eyed teen stated with a slightly unsure tone as he continued. "Although it sounded a bit odd considering she sounded a bit unsure of herself."

Yasu looked thoughtful momentarily and just as he was about to say something the front door opened.

"Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" A woman in her late twenties with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes asked. The woman took in the office as she waited for the answer as Yasu got up to go get Lin as Naru spoke up.

"Yes this is. My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I am the manager of this establishment." Once he finished the sentence both Yasu and Lin were in the room.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Shibuya my name is Aoi Tanaka. I am the vice-principal of Yomiyama North Middle School and I bring a case that needs to be solved before it turns into last year all over again." The woman said seriously catching Yasu off guard at how she sounded both serios but also fearful.

"Ok then ma'am, please have a seat." He says gesturing to the couch across from where Naru had been standing near and soon took a seat at. Yasu and Lin followed duit Yasu sitting next to the boss while Lin sat at a chair nearby. Aoi sat on the couch and looked at all three men before sighing softly going over how she was going to word what was going on to them so that it made sense.

As soon as everyone was seated Naru spoke up.

"What do you mean by before it turns into last year all over again?"

Aoi sighed at the question but it gave her a good starting point so she began from the beginning. "Thirty years ago the school had a third year class three student named Misaki Yomiyama. He was the popular one, the one people looked up to and would help others when they need it. But one day he died. No one knows how he died many think it was caused by a fire or even a car crash. None of his classmates could believe it so one day one of the classmates stood up and said 'Misaki isn't dead he's right there' and pointed to where her late classmates desk was. Everyone followed in her example and then graduation day came." She paused momentarily as she pulled something out of her purse.

"What happened on graduation day?" Yasu asked genuinely curious as Naru looked at the woman seeing worry evident in her eyes.

"The principal of the school at the time went along with Class Three's charade and put Misaki's seat in with everyone else's. Although that is not what I am getting to. Just before graduation ended they took the class photo. When they looked at the photo after printing multiple copies they found this." She said handing them what she took out which seemed to be a photo.

"They found a picture?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Look here." She says pointing to the top right just behind a student's shoulder where a pale teenage male stood. "That is Misaki." She finished that part of the story.

"Didn't you say this was from thirty years ago? Why bring it up now?" Yasu asked after looking at the picture. He felt a little bit anxious about the picture but did not really undertstand why he felt that way though.

"I am not finished, I have not even told you what has been happening since." She said softly her eyes sad at the thought.

"Then please continue, Miss Tanaka." Naru said calmly as he looked at the picture with a slightly calculating look in his eyes.

"Every year after this Class Three of our third year has seemed to be cursed. Every few years, every month, a student or a students family or sometimes both would die in some form of an accident or because of a health issue." She said not finished but paused long enough for the men in front of her to process what she had just said.

"Wait this happens every few years?" Yasu asked in shock. "And no one hired anyone to stop to it before?"

"The past and current principals don't believe in curses and spirits. The only reason the principal wanted to get help this year is because his daughter is in the class." Aoi said with a sigh and smiled slightly as she saw a spark of anger in both teen's eyes at that even if one of them is concealed better than the other.

"You said something about last years class. What do you mean you don't want it to turn out like that class?" Naru asks.

"Last years Class Three was the worst it had ever been. Only four students remain alive from what happened during the class trip. These four stopped the Calamity for the remainder of the year but it didn't stop before it killed most of the class. If you accept the principal has already contacted these four to help out to at least try and stop it for the year if they can." She said finishing her explanation and hoped he would take the case.

"I accept this case. And is it possible to know the names of these students who we will be working alongside?" Naru asked curiously hoping to do a bit of research before they left for the school later that day.

"Of course." She said pulling pictures of each student out of her bag. "This is Kouichi Sakakibara." She said as she pointed to the teen with darkish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Naru, he looks a bit like a male version of Mai." Yasu said slightly amused by the slight annoyance that crossed the older teens face.

"This is Yuuya Mochizuki." She said pointing to the next picture which showed a dark brown haired teen with lighter almost goldish brown eyes.

"Actually Naru he looks more like her." Yasu says looking at the picture in shock at the slight similarities.

Aoi smiled slightly at the males antics. "This is Naoya Teshigawara." This picture showed a teen with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I don't have a comparison for him." Yasu muttered a bit diappointed by that fact.

"And this is Mei Misaki." She said pointing to the last picture which showed a girl who has a visible red eye with her other eye covered in a medical eye-patch and shoulder length black hair. But to both teens she looks almost exactly like Mai minus her hair and eyes.

"Could it be possible for that to be..." Yasu trailed off pulling out his phone and bringing up a picture of Mai and comparing the two.

"It is possible but not likely." Naru replied but found himself doubting his own words.

"Are you two alright?" Aoi asked concerned seeing as the two look both confused and conflicted.

"Yes. It is just she looks so much like our co-worker Mai that it just shocked both of us." Naru replied sighing. "We will arrive later this evening please leave the address and also make sure we have a room to set up base in."

"Alright we will thank you very much." She says handing them a paper with the address on it and leaving the pictures she showed them today. "I will see you later when you arrive."

Aoi got up and left the office with a small smile on her face.

"Yasuhara call everyone and have them meet up here in by noon. And maybe we will find out why Misaki-san looks so much like Mai." Naru said before going into his office leaving Yasu to do as asked.

 _In Yomiyama_

Mei arrives in Yomiyama around ten in the morning and walked out of the train station typing in a familiar number.

"Hey Kouichi I just arrived in town. Where do you want me to go, straight to the school?" She asked.

'My grandparents house. We are all meeting here in an hour so you can drop your stuff off at your moth- no your shop.' Kouichi said slipping up slightly and regretting the slip up.

"You don't have to worry about calling it my shop Kouichi. Even if I own it, it still isn't my shop. It will always be hers even if she is not around to run it." Mei said as she began walking down the street on her way to her mothers old shop which was being run bt someone she trusted.

'I still feel bad about saying that sort of thing.' The male on the other end of the line said with a concerned tone of voice, which made her smile slightly.

"Don't worry about it. And by the way you said something last night about the principal hiring ghost hunters? Do you know who he hired?"

'Uh I think they are call SPR or something like that.' He answers making her stiffen and her grip momentarily tightened on her phone. When he did not get a response he spoke again. 'Are you alright Mei?' He asked worriedly.

"I will tell you about it when I get to your grandparents house, I will tell all of you that." She said with a sigh as she was soon able to see the shop. "Anyway I am at the shop so I will go put my stuff down before I come over. I will be there in like half an hour." She spoke before she ended the call and headed inside relaxing a bit as she saw the familiar creepy doll shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Mei walked out of her mother's old doll shop smiling slightly wondering what Ayako would think about all of the dolls as she begins to walk to Kouichi's grandparent's house.

'Why did it have to be the ones that I know with my other identity that were hired? I mean seriously out of all the ghost hunters in Japan they choose the ones I know from when I am Mai... At least I know they are not fakes, meaning they might actually be able to break the curse forever...' Her thoughts trailed off as she ran into someone who was coming around the bend.

"Sorry fo- Mei?" A familiar male voice said with slight excitement upon seeing the black haired female.

"Teshigawara." She greeted not coldly but somewhat distant her worry from her previous thought shining in her crimson eye.

"Heading to Sakaki's?" He asked getting a nod from her. "Then since we are both heading there why don't we walk together." He suggestd and she once again nodded in agreement as she continued walking.

"So you seem worried about something? I mean it could be about that, but I get the feeling that it is not because of that. Is Tokyo bothering you that much?" He asked teasing her lightly but he was truly concerned for his old classmate.

"Like I told Kouichi, I will be telling everyone what is bothering me once we all arrive so I do not have to explain everything more than once." She replied calmly but he can tell she is still worrying.

"Alright then I expect a full explanation at Sakaki's." He said seriously earning a nod from her. Ever since the class trip he had been a little more serious than he had been before, he did not joke around as much but when he did it usually cheered the four survivors up even the slightest bit, and if it does not help he knows something is seriously wrong.

"You will be getting the full explaination, I promise." She assured as they arrive outside of an older house with two teens already there sitting on the porch of the building. "It seems we were the last to arrive." She spoke as the two stood and came down the stairs as Mei and the light brown haired teen got to the base of the stairs.

"Hello Mei, Naoya." Yuuya greeted with a small but soft smile towards the two arrivals.

"Hey. It's been a while." Kouichi said smiling to Mei who smiled slightly in return, but it was somewhat pained.

"Yeah. Since I moved to Tokyo." She agreed as the four teens went inside and to the living room where they all sat around the coffee table.

"So are you going to explain what you are so worried about now?" Naoya asked hopefully wanting to know what is bothering her, so that they could possibly help her.

"Yeah I promised I would." The ravenettesaid softly looking around at the three guys around her before she looked down at the table. "Well I have told you all before that was going to chang my name and how I look while in Tokyo because looking normal and using my real name feels like I am betraying Misaki in some way. Or maybe it just reminds me too much of her..." She trailed off and looked up seeing the boys nod in confirmation of her statement. "Well the name I have been going by is Mai Taniyama... and under that name and look I work at SPR. The group that is coming to help investigate..." Her voice was barely above a whisper at that point but they all heard her and were all somewhat shocked at the confession, Yuuya was the first one to come speak.

"So you are worried about them finding out the truth?" Yuuya asked softly looking at the girl who had looked back down at the table, the girl that to all of the three males had became like a sister to and he knew that they were like brothers to her as well as she had confessed that just before she had left to Tokyo.

"Yeah, I am. Because if they find out they might either make me leave the group permanently or will try and get me to go around with my actual name and looks, but like I said before I don't want to do that because it feels like I am betraying Misaki." She sighed and Kouichi, Yuuya, and Naoya all shared similar thoughts along the line of 'This is the most she has said about her life in Tokyo, and she is worried about it. We need to do whatever we can to help her keep her secret.' The three shared a look before they looked back to her.

"Mei they will most likely find out during this, however we will do whatever we can to keep your secret just that until they do figure it out." Naoya said determinedly making said girl smile a little bit.

"Thank you." She said softly and with a grateful tone which all three heard making them all smile in return.

 _Outside of the SPR Office_

"So Naru. Why did you call us all here? Normally you don't call us all before we go on a case. And where is Mai?" Ayako asked curiously towards the narcissistic teen.

"We have a case at Yomiyama North Middle School and it may or may not require all of your abilities. Those who are driving in Monks car will be informed of everything by Yasuhara. As for Mai she is currently on a leave from work to help one of her teachers whom helped her after her mother died." Naru informed the priestess as well as the others who were listening in to the conversation. "Also this case is a two hour drive away and I want to make it there by two-thirty. Three at the most."

At Naru's words everyone piled into the cars. Yasu, Monk, Ayako, and John in one car while Lin, Naru, and Masako in the van.

 _Two and a Half Hours Later_

"This doesn't look like the type of place that would have a curse on it." Monk said with a confused tone as he looked at the building. "It just looks like a normal modern public middle school."

"Well you are right about that, but we were told it is only the one class that has a curse on it not the whole building." Yasu said as Aoi walked out of the building followed by a bald man in his mid-forties with deep green eyes.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Shibuya. This is Kaoru Hana the principal of the school." She introduced the man beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kazuya Shibuya and this is my assistant Lin and the people behind us are our associates Hoshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara, John Brown, and Yasuhara Osamu." Naru said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all now come along and we will take you to your base room. It is next to where the four students of class three are working if you need them." Kaoru said in a bored tone as he turned and walked down the hallway as the SPR members followed looking around as they walked. They walk for a few minutes before coming to a door to a meeting room. "Here is your requested room. I will take my leave now and if you need anything ask Aoi."

Aoi sighed as the principal left them.

"Miss Tanaka, if it wouldn't be to much trouble is last years class here by any chance? Because I believe talking to them might bring us some valuable information for the case." Lin asked her as he like the rest of the team was curious about the kids who had supposedly broken the curse once already.

"Yes they are here now. So let me go get them for you." She said with a strained smile before leaving the room.

"Yasu showed us the pictures on the way. That girl looks an awful lot like Mai doesn't she? Except for the hair and eye." Monk asked looking around at the others in the room.

"Yes she does. And her name isn't to far off from Mai either seeing as her name is Mei. Maybe they are related?" Ayako suggested just as the door opened with Aoi coming in being followed by four teens who looked around at the group.

"Wow this is a diverse group." Naoya said shocked by how different everyone in the room seemed from the others his comment seemed to make the other three relax slightly.

"Naoya be nice." Yuuya said is a slightly scolding tone as he looked over at his friend.

"What I was just saying." The blonde teen said putting his hands up in surrender.

"I agree with Yuuya." Mei stated using the same tone of voice she had used when she first met Kouichi as it was completely opposite from what the group had known from her. Her comment earned a soft laugh from Kouichi, who stood next to Mei in the back of the group with Yuuya and Naoya infront of the two.

"Not you too Mei!" The blonde complained unaware of how much he was entertaining a few of the ghost hunters.

"I don't believe that we are the only diverse group in the room." Monk said amused as he looked at the four infront of them.

Kouichi sighed at the comment. "Yes. I agree with that." He said earning a small smile from Mei, a chuckle from Yuuya, and laughter from Naoya.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey everyone! Here is the third rewritten chapter. How are you liking the revamped story so far? I am trying to make it better than it had been before while keeping it the same storyline. At least until I am done with the rewriting of the story and begin writing new chapters. Anyway please let me know what you think or anything you guys think I should change or add in at a later time?**


	4. Chapter 4

Naoya's laughter died down after a few seconds before he spoke up with a teasing tone as he and the other two looked over at Kouichi. "I hope you included yourself in that group Sakaki and are not just saying that we are the only diversities of our odd group."

Kouichi shook his head with a smile at his friend's antics as the SPR group looked curious as to what the blonde meant. "I was including myself. It would be a bit weird of I hadn't."

"What do you mean odd group?" Ayako asked hoping for an actual answer from the teens.

"Well we have a city boy." Naoya said pointing to Kouichi. "A unique artist." He said pointing to Yuuya. "An athlete." He pointed to himself. "And a quiet girl with a doll eye." He said pointing to it Mei. The team all looked at the girl in confusion.

"A d-doll's eye?" Ayako asked looking at Mei warily beginning to doubt if this girl was related to Mai.

Mei sighed before taking her eye patch off showing off her emerald green doll eye. "Yes, a dolls eye. I lost my eye when I was little because of an illness and my mother could not afford to pay for a fake eye so she made one herself. The reason for the dolls eye is because she owned a doll shop." She explained not looking at anyone directly and kept her gaze at the ground.

"Does the eye work?" Yasu asked looking at the black haired female.

"Yes." All four of the old classmates said in unison before Yuuya spoke up.

"You wanted information to help with your investigation?" He asked trying to pull the paranormal researchers back onto the topic before they ask anything else about Mei or her unique eye.

"Yes." Naru started looking between the four. "We were told that you four somehow broke the curse for the remainder of the year during your class trip last year?" He asked getting straight to the point as all four flinched slightly as that all remembered something different from that night.

"Yeah... About that... it was actually Mei and Sakaki that ended the curse. Me and Yuuya were a little busy either not getting killed by a crazy lady with a butchers knife or getting out of the burning building." Naoya said pushing the explanation onto the former nonexistent students as the SPR crew gave him a confused look at his comment.

"A crazy lady with a knife? A burning building? What happened on that trip?" John asked incredulously looking the most puzzled out of all of them.

"Many things happened." Mei said keeping her tone neutral as she continued to look at the floor as to not look at anyone. "And to answer your question we sent the dead back to death." She said the familiar line easily but she can tell her answer confused the group even more than anything the others had said to them so far.

"What do you mean by that? You killed a ghost?" Masako asked looking horrified at the thought.

"No we didn't kill a ghost." Kouichi said shaking his head as he looked at Masako. "Did Tanaka-san tell you all about how there is always an extra person in Class Three every year?" He asked getting a nod of agreement from Naru. "Well, we found out that the extra person is someone who died while in or was teaching the class in the past."

"So... Someone comes back from the dead every year?" Monk asked.

"Yes. However, they only come back for the school year and they have no idea about it, and neither does anyone else. The memory of their death is temporarily erased from everyone's mind." Mei said still looking at the ground which has caught the attention of the ever curious Yasu.

"Interesting. And if I may ask. Why have you been looking down this whole time? Isn't it easier to look at the people you are talking to?" Yasu asks the dual eyed girl curiously.

"It may for some people but with my eye uncovered, if I look at someone I can see one of two things someone who is close to death, or people who are already dead." She said calmly staring at the ground knowing that they will be skeptical but that is to be expected. She can also feel the curious looks of her team (even if they do not know it), and the sympathetic looks from her friends who already know her reasons beyond that.

"Seeing someone who is close to death? How do you tell?" Masako asked skeptically sounding slightly rude as she spoke, but she just could not believe the girl.

"If the person I look at is going to die there is a specific color that I see. Since I was little I labeled the color as the color of death seeing as the color is something I just cannot describe. And if I have my eye patch off and I see a person with the color surrounding them I know that they..." She trailed off as she remembered something that made her crimson eye water and everyone noticed but her old classmates grew concerned.

"Okay. No more questions about what she can or cannot see from her eye." Naoya said loudly stopping Masako from asking something else. "It is bringing back recent memories that Mei most definitely doesn't want to remember."

"What memories?" Lin asked speaking up for the first time as he looked at the black haired girl that had the same energy as the brunette that took a few weeks off. He had the feeling that she was indeed Mai, but he was not completely sure. He would need to do a little bit of research of his own, into the past of his coworker.

"Memories of my late sister and mother." Mei said softly before she turned around and left the room. Kouichi followed behind her while Naoya, and Yuuya stayed in the room to finish answering the teams questions.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello everyone! Here is the rewritten chapter four. Has Lin figured it out? Will the rest of the team figure out who Mei is? Will the team be able to break the curse permanently or will Mei and the group have to stop it for the year again? Let me know what you think or any ideas you think I should add into the story. I also have a question for you all, what pairings should I put in the story?**


	5. Chapter 5

As Kouichi got up and went after Mei, Yuuya and Naoya shared a look momentarily before looking back towards the team ahead of them.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Lin muttered getting a sigh from the two non-SPR members.

"Don't worry about it. Her mothers death is still pretty recent and it is extremely hard for her to forget her sister's death. But you should not doubt her. We-..." He sighed before he changed how he was going to word the sentence. "Most, if not all of our class that had lived to be able to go on the class trip made that mistake even without knowing what her eye can see." Yuuya said regretfully looking at the group with a serious expression that he knew his friend was mirroring.

"How can I believe that someone can see when people are about to die? It is impossible!" Masako exclaimed her eyes hard as she truly did not, no could not believe in Mei's ability.

"It is something you have to accept. We know that she has this ability and that it saved us in the end. If she did not have that ability there would most likely not have been any survivors of the class trip." Naoya said glaring at the medium who just kept denying one of his best friend's abilities, he did not understand how Mei worked with her.

"How would there have been no survivors?" Naru asked wanting to know what the younger teen meant.

"Well, when we found out how to end the curse for the year we found the line 'Send the dead back to death' so even though it took us a while but Mei and Kouichi ended it and did send the dead back to death. They found the extra person and sent them back to death." The dark blonde teen said making eye contact with Naru as he spoke up.

"Do you know who the 'extra' was that year?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. We cannot remember as the curse messes with our heads and memories." Yuuya answered softly. "Do you have anymore questions or can we go back to what we were working on?" Both Yuuya and Naoya just wanted to go back to the library to see how Mei was doing, and to hopefully find a name that matched one of the ones in this years class. It was a long shot, however it was better than nothing.

"Yes. I have one more what did you mean about her mother's death being recent and it being hard to forget her sister?" Yasu asked not meaning to pry however he was curious.

"Her sister was her twin Misaki who was the first death of our class curse. Misaki always had liked Mei's eye and had her keep her eyepatch off when she was around. One Night Mei saw the color around her. Misaki had collapsed the next day when she was walking back home with Mei and ended up in the hospital needing a kidney transplant. The surgery that happened a few days later went horribly wrong and she ended up dying. It was the day we began the class counter measures. It was also the day she first met Sakaki. Her mother's death happened just before the dynamic duo had been able to end the curse for the year and was the last death of the curse. She died just after finishing her last doll." Naoya said before turning around ready to go back to the library. "Well, it was interesting to meet you all, and if you need us we will be down the hall in the library." He said as he and Yuuya walk out the door and down to the library to see Mei.

The SPR crew was all silent thinking about the information that the teens had given them before Ayako spoke up. "I feel bad for that girl, if this really is a curse then she had lost two people to it and yet she had still come back to help as much as she could. I find that really admirable." The red haired priestess said softly with a sad smile as the girl despite the doll's eye, reminded her of Mai, which she did not really understand as Mai and Mei act and sound completely different.

"That girl is a liar! There is no possible way for a doll's eye to do what she claims it can do." Masako said stubbornly not believing anything the girl had said about what she could do not caring how strongly the boys had been defending her abilities.

Monk frowned at the medium. "If you remember, dolls can be used as vessels for spirits, so it truly is not that far of a stretch for an eye that was originally meant for a doll, to be able to see things like she claimed." He said thoughtfully to which Yasu nodded in agreement to that.

"I must agree with Takigawa. In theory the eye would be able to do what she had claimed, and as of now we must at least take what they had said, as they had ended the 'curse' one way or another. Besides they gave us absolutely no reason to doubt them, for now at least." Suprisingly Lin spoke up in defense of the four teens which actually shocked most of the team besides Naru.

"I agree with Lin. We will give them the benefit of the doubt until a time comes when we can either prove or disprove their claims." Naru said seriously looking at Masako who looked like she was about to complain. "If you disagree with my judgement then you are free to leave."

The reason he decided to believe the teens is the same as Lin's, he also decided he needed to look into his female assistants background as despite the differences in the tone of her voice it still sounded like Mai. And even if she hid her who she really was, he would still trust her if this girl turned out to be her. He felt like he would owe at least that much to the girl as she still trusted him even after she found out he had been under and alias himself.

Masako paused and thought for a moment on his words before quieting down as she did not want to be kicked off of the case for her comments towards the girl from this town. She huffed softly but did not say anything more.

"So... Boss, what are we doing about this case? Evidently it is not like our previous cases." Yasu asked looking at the young boss of the group who appeared to be in thought.

"Lin and myself will be going to check out that classroom, and since Tanaka-san left us we will be going to ask those four to see if one of them would show us to the classroom." Naru explained before walking towards the doors of the meeting room with Lin following, before pausing at the door. "The rest of you wait here for us to return." Once he finished the sentence he exited the room and Lin closed the door once he exited the room.

The duo walked down the hallway until they got to the door to the library which Nau knocked twice to let them know someone is entering so he did not startle them, and then opened the door entering the small library where the four teens were sitting at the table with different books and papers scattered across the table. The only one who looked up when they entered was Mei as she had just stood up about to go put a few of the books back. She pushed her chair in and walked over to the bookshelf which was next to the door where they got the books from.

"Is there something we can help you with Shibuya-san?" Mei asked with a slightly bored tone as she put the three books back oto their places on the shelves. She had put her eye patch back on once she left the meeting room so she could look at people without fear of seeing the color.

"Yes, actually there is. We were wondering if we could get someone to show us to the Class Three classroom? It may be a good place to start with the investigation." Naru explained which made the girl nod before she looked back over at the table once she finished putting the books away.

"Yuuya. Which classroom should I show them first, the modern classroom, or the original?" She asked the artist with a curious tone which made the male look up at her momentarily.

"Show them the original first, it is where it originated after all." The dark brown haired male said after a few moments with a shrug. Once he finished speaking she turned back to the two stoic males.

"Okay. I guess I will show you the original one first, but heads up be careful that part of the building is used as storage." She warned as she waited for the two to get out of the doorway so she could exit. Once they moved she left the library shutting the door behind her before she turned the opposite way from the meeting room.

"So Misaki-san, what exactly are you all doing in the library?" Lin asked curiously as he looked to the girl who was leading them towards the older part of the building.

"We are trying to match up the names of the past to those in the class to use that as a way to find the extra person of this years class. It is a long shot because even the documents are usually altered so the name of that person is missing from the documents." The girl spoke softly explaining that what they were doing most likely would not give them any results. "If it comes down to it, because you all cannot find a way to stop the curse, then I will have to use my eye. But that is only if absolutely necessary." She spoke seriously as she looked back at them out of the corner of her eye to see their reactions, and she grimaced slightly as she realized they recognized that tone as she spoke with it when trying to get the narcissist to see reason.

"Let me ask one more question then." Lin said after a moment of thought. "That is you isn't it. Taniyama?" He asked suprising all three of them by the question.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello everyone! The rewritten version of chapter five is here. And I will tell you that I wrote more in this chapter than re-writing it. So how will Mei react to Lin's question? And what pairings should I have for this story if any at all? Let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mei sighed softly at the question and thought of her options at the moment, but decided to go with honesty. "Yes, it is me." She replied softly but it sounded much more like Mai than the way she had been speaking since she saw the team with her true appearance. "You do not seem to be upset with it being me." She stated after taking in the reactions of the duo. Naru had nodded slightly but she saw curiosity in his eyes, and Lin made a slight humming sound.

"If you do not mind me asking, why did you hide your identity? I do not believe the curse of the class is that famous." Naru asked raising an eyebrow at his female assistant who sighed softly once again at the question.

"It had- no -has nothing to do with the curse Naru. It had to do with my sister... you were a twin as well, and like me had lost him the more open of the duo... By being Mei Misaki I feel as though I am betraying her in some way, even though I know she would be mad at me for thinking like that... I cannot help it, she was the twin who had such a bright future ahead of her, and yet she died because I was in Class Three, and I could not do anything at that point to protect her. But, when I am Mai Taniyama I never had to worry about that, I was a completely different person who was not being held down by the past..." She blushed lightly as she realized she was ranting slightly. "Plus while wearing the colored contacts I can keep the eye patch off as it blocks the color out so I do not need to worry about knowing when someone is about to, you know... die." She finished as they reached and old staircase with a warning sign at the base.

"The contacts block out the color?" Lin asked feeling slightly confused at her confession. "How would the contact stick to the eye?" Mei shrugged in response to his question.

"I am not sure how it works but I am grateful for it. Anyway we have to go up the stairs so be careful." She warned as she began walking up the staircase and the two stoic males followed her lead. Once they reached the top she walked a few doors down the hallway until she got to the old classroom which she opened the door and entered. The room was slightly cluttered from all the random objects the faculty has put in the room. She noticed how dusty the room had become since she and Kouichi came up to put their tape in the room which made her eyes widen slightly but she shook her head at the thought and looked back to her boss and co-worker as they looked around.

Mei leaned against the wall next to the door and looked around the classroom with a bored look in her crimson eye. Both Naru and Lin were looking for anything that could signify a clue to the curse and got to a certain cabinet which made her speak up. "Do not remove the tape or paper from there. At least not yet, you want to be open to finding a way to break the curse permanently, not temporarily." She warned as Lin opened the cabinet.

Naru looked back at her and looked her in the eye before he began to speak. "Why would a tape make us think about only temporarily, we are professionals if you can remember that."

Mei's eye twitched at his comment and thought about how to respond to that. "Professional or not, it would not help with the reason you were brought here, it would help me and my group, but only because it involves us ending the curse for the year, last year. But I suppose you could take it if you are going to be that stubborn about it." She muttered the last part as she saw Lin taking the package from the top of the cabinet. "I assume you two are ready to go to the current classroom then?" She asked getting nods in return from the two stubborn men.

She rolled her eye and exited the room and waited for the two to come out of the room and felt a chill run down her spine so she looked down the hallway to see if she could see anything, but she saw nothing. The feeling went away as Lin and Naru exited the classroom. She sighed as she turned and began walking towards the stairs knowing the duo were behind her.

"Do you two think you can keep my identity a secret for now from the rest of the team? If they do not figure it out by the time you finish the investigation, then I will tell them when I get back to the office." She asked softly with her tone hopeful as she paused at the top of the stairs and looked back at them.

Both men had been shocked at the request and it showed slightly on both of their faces something not many would notice but Mei is good at reading them, something she is proud of. Naru had slightly furrowed his eyebrows at her request showing his confusion, and Lin's lips were slightly tilted downwards.

"Why would we do that Ma-Mei? Do they not deserve to know who you are now?" Naru asked after a few moments as he studied the young woman in front of him trying to read her, but she kept herself closed off and unreadable which was frustrating him to no end.

"That isn't what I meant... I just do not need them to go attempt to be overprotective over me if I need to do something or get hurt while here. I love the team, they are like family to me, which is weird considering my family has always been so small before. And I have always known you all would find out who I truly am eventually, but this is more for their protection. They are less likely to go running to protect someone if they do not know them, than if they knew it was Mai." She explained with a sigh but her logic was true, so both men shared a look having a silent conversation.

After a few moments they both looked back to her. "We will keep your secret for now, but if they find out we will not try to make them think otherwise. And if you do not tell them when you get back to the office then we will tell them. Is that a deal?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow towards the girl who had a slight smile on her face at the deal.

"Yes, it is a deal." She agreed before she turned back around and began walking down the stairs feeling a bit more relaxed than she had before. Once at the bottom she turned back down the hallway they had walked down to get to the staircase. "So you two still want to see the current classroom?" She asked looking back at them as she walked the familiar halls.

"Yes we do, if you do not mind showing us to the classroom." Lin requested politely and the dual eyed girl nodded as she faced forward.

"I do not mind showing you two the classroom. I will warn you however that if there is any students still in the classroom, do not speak to them about the curse, do that and you give those students an immediate death sentence." She said with an extremely serious tone that she had never used around them before.

"Just speaking of this curse will kill them?" Naru asked and his usual cold exterior broke as his tone sounded slightly worried about not being able to speak to the current class about what was happening.

"Yes, speaking about it to outsiders will kill the students you speak to. So I guess it is a good thing that we are here for you to ask questions to then." She replied with a sigh as they reached the classroom and opened the door entering and saw a few students that she recognized as the current counter-measure committee who seemed to be having a meeting. She looked at the students who had paused as they entered the room and took in who all was in the room and she saw Mira Hana the principals daughter and her visible eye widened slightly as she realized what was going on, they were making her the newest non-existent student.

"My apologies for interrupting, however we have a few things we need to take care of in this room, so I apologize for ending your meeting early Osara-san." Mei spoke up and apologized with a slight bow towards the girl standing at the front of the room who scowled at her words.

" Whatever you say, Misaki-sempai. But if I am speaking the truth I believe you have much more to apologize for than just ending this important meeting early, after all non-existent students should stay non-existent." The girl sneered slightly at her as she spoke. "I mean we all learned what happens when they don't." She mocked Mei who clenched her fists to try and hide the sting of the words. "We already went over what was needed anyway and will tell the rest of the class in the morning, for now this meeting of the counter-measure committee is dismissed, oh and if I were you Hana-san, I wouldn't even come to school, that way you do not make the same mistake as they made last year." She had a slightly cruel smile on her face as she picked up her bag, the rest of the actual committee followed suit and soon it was only Naru, Lin, Mei, and Mira Hana left in the classroom.

Mira looked up at the three but looked at Mei her eyes seemed to plead for an answer to the question she was about to ask. "Sempai... How did you do it last year?" The girl asked softly which confused Naru and Lin, especially when a sad smile appeared on Mei's face as she walked closer to the girl and sat at the desk across from her looking her in the eye.

"I am not sure, but take it from one non-existent student to another, you will live through it, and you will be stronger in the future because of it. If you do not believe me, I will get Kouichi in here and he will tell you the same thing." Her words made the younger girl tear up and she got up and hugged the older student momentarily.

"You do not have to do that, I will believe you, thank you Misaki-sempai." Mira said before she pulled away from the older student and grabbed her bag before she left the room.

Mei sighed as she felt the curious gazes of the two at the door and stood up and walking closer to them. "The counter-measure the class takes every year is they make one student 'non-existent' to make up for the extra person in hopes that it will stop the curse and it does work occasionally, if the curse had not start up, they were too slow this year, just like last year..." She trailed off at the end of the sentence but spoke up again. "I was the original one last year, but Kouichi just would not leave me alone so he ended up as the second non-existent student of the class. Anyway go ahead and look around." She said as she walked over to the wall next to the door and leaned against the wall and neither male moved as they were taking in the information she had given them.

Just as the two were about to begin searching the room, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped quite a bit and the lights dimmed as a familiar person (to Mei at least) appeared in the front of the room where he had killed himself last year. Mei's eye widened and she muttered a name. "Kubodera-sensei?" She asked in shock of his appearance and was suddenly on alert and she noticed her two co-workers were as well.

The ghost turned towards her and had a crazed look in his eyes and took a few steps towards her and opened his mouth to say something, which she was not sure he could as his injury was still evident on his neck and reminded her strongly of the year before when he had killed himself in front of the class.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello Everyone! I hope you like this chapter I had so much fun writing it. What do you all think of this chapter? And what is going to happen with the deceased teacher?**


End file.
